


Magic All Around

by Lomonaaeren



Series: July Celebration Fics [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Healing, Mild Angst, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Draco, and Severus settling into life together, in their isolated valley full of magical creatures to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic All Around

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my July Celebration fics, for the anonymous prompt that asked for a sequel to my recent (pre-slash) fic “Opening Salvo.” Make sure you read that one first!

Harry woke up when he felt a paw tapping at his hand. He looked down and found William, the Crup that had been the first of Draco and Severus’s animals to welcome him into the valley, staring at him intently.

“Yes?” Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes. A glance outside showed sunlight falling on the short grass, and the garden that Severus kept for vegetables and Potions ingredients just beginning to swell and stretch in that sun, and…

Harry groaned. A white goat with a huge orange spot on her side was placidly grazing in the garden. Her ears and tail twitched with satisfaction. Sunburst, named for her spot, caused more trouble than the rest of the goats put together.

William was now running back and forth between Harry’s bed and the door. Harry rolled his eyes at him and stood, scratching tiredly at the spot between his shoulder blades that always seemed to itch right after he woke up.

“I see her, William, I promise,” he said. “Let me get dressed, and then I’ll go out and catch her.”

William didn’t stop running back and forth, as if he thought Harry would lie down in his nice, round, blanket-piled bed and go back to sleep. Harry shook his head and cast a few Cleaning and Refreshing Charms on himself and his clothes. If someone had told him four months ago that he would spend a lot of his time doing things that would soothe an anxious Crup, he would have thought they were Confounded.

Then again, four months ago he’d been so busy battling, and losing to, his own bad memories of the war and his time at Hogwarts that he wouldn’t have noticed there was a Crup in the room.

 _Or a goat in the garden,_ Harry thought, and went out the window since it was closer to the garden. He had to walk past Draco and Severus’s room and the Potions lab to get out the front door. He would also probably trip over William.

“Sunburst!” he yelled the minute he was outside, on the principle that he should stop her from eating more of those plants as soon as possible.

Sunburst promptly cocked her ears in defiance and ripped up another knotty purple root that Severus had said he was saving especially for an experimental dragon-healing potion he wanted to brew. Harry groaned and drew his wand.

All their animals knew _that_ gesture. Sunburst immediately jumped the fence and trotted along, not in the direction of the goat pen but towards the house, looking for the greatest mischief she could get into. Probably heading for the wild geranium seedlings that grew around the front door, a gift from Luna, Harry thought grumpily.

“Sunburst!”

*

 _That’s not the first word I expected to hear this morning,_ Draco thought, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. When he looked out the window that was closest to the garden, though, he understood.

Harry had set up multiple glowing golden barriers in front of and to the sides of Sunburst, which meant she could only back up into where Harry was waiting. But the goat stood still, her head twisting back and forth and her nostrils flaring, as she tried to find something else highly annoying to do.

“What is it?”

Severus was groggy, and no wonder. He’d spent all of last night working on his new potion, and had only come to bed because Draco had told him it was walk under his own power or suffer a Stunner and a _Mobilicorpus_. Draco patted his shoulder and urged him gently back into the pillows.

“Just Harry chasing our resident troublemaker,” he murmured. “Nothing you don’t have to wake up for if you don’t want to.”

Severus promptly rolled over and slid his left hand beneath the pillow, the way he preferred to sleep. Draco sat and gazed down at him proudly. Severus _trusted_ him. He felt comfortable enough to believe Draco when he said it was no great danger, not to mention share a bed with him.

Draco stretched and smiled a private smile to himself at the soreness in his arse. _And a great deal more._

Sunburst was still not moving, and Harry hadn’t yet mastered the spell that would simply transform the golden barriers into a huge cage and move her with it. Draco kept telling him to just Summon Sunburst and get it over with, but Harry complained about the goat smell and feel when he did that—and sometimes taste, if Sunburst decided that she was going to lick inside his mouth and he didn’t manage to stop her in time.

With that in mind, and because the sunlight was coming through the unfortunately east-facing window where Draco had forgotten to cast the Dimming Charms again, he nobly decided to get up and help.

*

Severus opened his eyes to the sound of bleats.

That was nothing unusual, but hearing them while wrapped in his cocoon of blankets and without Draco’s warm, soothing presence beside him was.

Severus unpeeled and unwound himself, which took longer than he’d thought; Draco must have wrapped him up before he moved. When he had everything undone except the sheets that tangled about his waist, he moved to the window to look out. The sheets would keep his modesty intact before Harry’s probing eyes, if he was out there.

Assuming that he needed to _have_ any modesty where Harry was concerned. From some of the looks Harry had given Severus when he thought no one was watching, that was an awfully big assumption.

Severus leaned his elbow on the windowsill and watched in contentment as Harry and Draco induced Sunburst to trot into the goat pen again. A simple matter of spells ought to resolve the continuing problem, but Draco didn’t use them, and Severus knew why. There was a slight chance the spells might damage any goat who tried to climb over them. Draco didn’t want to do that to Sunburst.

There was also the fact that it gave him an excuse to simply stand with Harry talking of ordinary things, and Draco wasn’t one to give that up.

Severus traced his eyes up the lines of Harry’s face, the sharp cheekbones and chin that increasingly reminded Severus of neither of his parents, but simply of Harry. And there was the cowlick of his hair, less tidy than Draco’s even when Draco had rolled out of bed only minutes before.

Severus dipped his head when they turned to look at him, and commenced getting ready for the day. He still did best with observing Harry when he did it unobserved in return.

But soon there would be a meeting of the minds, not just of the eyes. And Severus moved into the shower still heavy with satisfaction that made him warmer than the water did.

*

Harry sat back with a sigh so long that it seemed to have emptied his body of all air. Then there was a long moment when he had to take in more air, and it was floating and wonderful before he began to breathe again.

Draco smiled at him from the other side of the pen. “Wonderful when one of them finally heals, isn’t it?”

Harry nodded, staring wordlessly at the foal sleeping in front of him. Unicorn foals had a tendency to be spirit-wounded even when their physical injuries were small, and Harry felt a kinship with them because he’d been that way, too. And Luna had brought this foal here, as well as him.

Usually, unicorns didn’t like being touched by any humans, unless during a healing, but Harry found he could let his hand hover over the foal and not get kicked for it. He did that now, and smiled. Some of the little gold hairs were standing up, straining towards his palm.

Draco made a choking noise. Harry looked up at once, although he kept his hand still so he wouldn’t startle the foal. But Draco wasn’t looking at one of the other foals in the pen, or even the goats, where Harry’s attention had first gone.

He was staring at Harry himself.

“What is it?” Harry asked, in a low voice. He still didn’t move.

“I never thought of it before,” said Draco, “because I had to handle the foals myself to move them and get the potions down their throats. But I can’t touch them when it’s done, like you’re doing, unless I want to wake them up.” He swallowed and then continued, “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

Harry felt as though he wanted to leap to his feet and go and hide inside the house for a second. Then he shrugged and lifted his chin. “So what? If it keeps the foals soothed, then it’s something you ought to give thanks for.”

“I didn’t mean…” Draco let the words trail off, although he was still staring at Harry. “No. What I meant is that I wouldn’t have thought. And you didn’t tell us.”

Harry tilted his head to the side. “You can ask Severus whether he saw any sexual memories in my head, or wanted to look for them.”

“Not what I meant, either.” Draco ran his hand through his hair. Harry didn’t disarrange his own too badly when he did that, since it was messy anyway, but this time, Draco’s fingers acted like a reverse comb. “I would have thought you’d have sex with someone after the war.”

Harry snorted. “I was spirit-wounded, remember, from the Horcrux? And I didn’t have anyone I trusted that much except my friends, and they’ve been joined at the hip since even before they left for Australia.”

“What about Weasley?”

“I just—”  
  
“No. Sorry. I mean the sister.”

 _I’ve never heard Draco apologize this much,_ Harry thought. Draco’s way of apologizing even for the past was a light touch on Harry’s elbow and catching his eye with a nod when something from that past came up, not words. _He must really be flustered._

“She has a name. One that you can say,” Harry added encouragingly, when Draco simply stared at him. “It’s Ginny.”

Draco rolled his eyes, and at least _that_ was more normal behavior from him. “Why are you one, Harry?”

“I want to have sex with someone I trust and someone who isn’t just after me for my fame. Ginny and I broke up, and maybe we would have got back together if I could have overcome the spirit-wound on my own, but we didn’t. So I haven’t had sex with anyone yet, either.”

There. Factual information done, it was time to tease Draco, for his own good. Harry looked back down, making sure that his eyelids covered his gaze from Draco’s viewpoint, and smiled at the unicorn foal. “And when I see how cute this little one is, I don’t have much motivation to change that state, honestly.”

Draco made another choking noise.

“He’s so cute,” Harry added, and stroked the unicorn’s budding horn. The colt made a bubbling sound and cuddled closer to his leg.

He wasn’t really surprised, after that, when Draco got up and stormed away to talk to Severus. He _did_ manage to restrain his laughter until Draco was out of earshot, though.

*

“Harry’s a _virgin_.”

Draco halted at the look on Severus’s face. He didn’t know what it was for, honestly. He’d made sure that Severus wasn’t brewing a delicate potion before he burst into his lab. In fact, he wasn’t brewing at all; he was going over some paperwork, correspondence from people he was developing experimental techniques in tandem with.

And it wasn’t even a bad day for Severus’s scars or limp, Draco thought in some despair as Severus turned an exquisitely calm look on him. What had he done _wrong_?

“And why is that news?” Severus asked.

Draco blinked. Then he asked, “Did you see something in his mind when you used Legilimency on him, then?” But Severus hadn’t done that since Harry started handling the memories on his own, and he should have _told_ Draco…

“No, I worked it out by logical inference,” Severus said, voice as dry as autumn leaves. “Harry had no time at school. He had no time during the war. He had no time since the war, and no inclination, with the spirit-wounds plaguing him.” He looked back and forth between Draco’s hand and the doorknob. “And I also didn’t consider it news worthy of an announcement.”

Draco shut the door and paced slowly back and forth in front of the stone table Severus sat at. Severus watched him. Draco finally spun around and said, “Well, fine. But that means I’ve been flirting with a virgin.”

“I have had that experience.”

 _With you_ , sang the unspoken words, and Draco flushed and cleared his throat. “But I thought he was…”

“Confidence has nothing to do with experience.” And this time, Draco knew, he really should have known that already because of Severus. Severus, who gave his head a weary shake and picked up his quill again. “I can speak to Harry about it if it troubles you and you’re too embarrassed.”

“It doesn’t _trouble_ me!”

“Then why come bursting in here like this, and launch an assault upon my ears?”

Draco ended up storming out, and leaning back against the door, closing his eyes. He knew Severus probably already realized the true reason. He was in tune with Draco, and what Occlumency Draco knew, he never practiced around Severus. If Severus didn’t read the truth on Draco’s flushing skin, he only had to glance into his eyes.

Hearing Harry was a virgin didn’t embarrass Draco, except in the course of proving him wrong about some assumptions he shouldn’t have made.

What embarrassed him was how painfully excited the news made him.

*

“Do you mind that we’re flirting with you?”

Harry grinned at Severus, and Severus compared the smile to the ones Harry had started giving immediately after dealing with his spirit-wound, and was content. “Did Draco say something?”

“Not as a complaint. Only that he was shocked to hear I already knew.” Severus settled on the other end of the table where Harry had wooden pieces spread. He had carved them with magic, and was now charming them to become a chair. Severus was pleased that Harry had some solid work to do. “And he seemed to believe you might be _serious_ when you teased him about wanting to remain a virgin so you may touch unicorns freely.”

Harry snorted and waved his wand. Two pieces of wood floated together and slotted neatly into place. But Harry studied the resulting construction, then waved his wand again and floated them apart a moment later. “ _Draco_ can touch unicorns freely.”

“Only after reassuring them that they can trust him, over and over, and it helps if there are other unicorns in the pen he has already treated. He does not have that free and innocent, instant relationship with any of them. Perhaps you would not wish to sacrifice it.”

Harry’s eyes cut sideways. Severus planned to tease him longer, but he couldn’t help it, and he began to smirk when Harry looked at him.

Harry snorted and put a hand across his mouth, perhaps because the sound rather resembled a unicorn’s. “You can tell Draco that I’m appreciative of all his efforts to persuade me that it’s better not to be a virgin,” he said, rolling his eyes as he turned back to the chair. “But he’ll persuade me in the end. Someday.”

Severus rose and carefully made his way behind Harry’s chair. Harry breathed normally at first, but he was holding it in by the time Severus bent down and positioned his mouth behind Harry’s neck. Then he shivered as Severus let out his breath in a carefully modulated hiss, catching Harry all over his nape and warming the skin.

“I hope you will consider _my_ persuasion too, Harry.”

And then he left the room before Harry could respond.

He had forgotten how much fun teasing could be, as long as _he_ was the one doing it.

*

 _Tonight’s the night_.

Harry didn’t remember waking up and deciding that. But it was true, and he knew it from the way that Draco turned his head to follow him, from the way that Sunburst escaped from her pen and Severus came to help him this time, from the way he felt when he went to take a shower after dinner.

They’d given him a private room, while Draco and Severus continued to share. It wasn’t a hardship for them, since the cottage had plenty of rooms that regularly got used for sick animals who needed a warmer place to sleep. If it had been otherwise, Harry really didn’t think he could have accepted the arrangement.

Someone knocked while he was still shaking water from his ears. Harry smiled a little and looped a towel around his waist. The only surprise was that there was one knock, not two.

But when he opened his door, he found both of them there. He didn’t know who had knocked: Severus, leaning heavily on his cane at the moment, or Draco, who attempted to lounge casually against a wall and failed. Harry supposed it didn’t really matter.

“Come in, then,” he said, and stepped aside.

Severus came in with a few heavy steps and stopped in front of him, studying the wet tangles of Harry’s hair, and the way that small droplets of water made their way down his chest. Harry raised his eyebrows and wondered if they were going to go straight to taking off his towel.

But Severus murmured instead, “Draco seems to have some concerns about you losing your state of virginity, and whether his charms can truly compare to a unicorn’s.”

“ _Severus!_ I do _not!_ ”

Harry laughed, and the uneasy mood that might have lasted between them broke. He leaned in and kissed Severus, like that, easy, natural, before another mood could come up and make things even more difficult.

Severus gave an interested murmur and kissed back. And then Draco, anxieties about unicorns or not, was pressing up alongside him, insistent, and Harry turned his head as little as possible so that he could kiss him, too.

They both had warm lips, Harry thought, as a hand reached down and removed the towel after all. Draco’s were a little chapped, Severus’s softer, perhaps with the potions he was always consuming. There were gentle hands in his hair, and he wasn’t sure who they belonged to. But they both had a sharp taste in their mouths, sweet, that he recognized when they opened up and he got to taste their tongues.

“Liquid courage?” he asked, and laughed a little as Severus bore him back into the bed, leaning on him now and then to make up for his weak leg. Draco prowled around them both like a duelist looking for a way into the battle.

Harry paused at that thought, and carefully pushed back the others that wanted to spring out on him. Memories were _not_ going to ambush him.

“You are rather intimidating,” Draco said, and Harry might have been concerned he meant it a short while ago, but right now his eyes shone and his hands were low and playful on Harry’s hips, shifting around the one center where Harry wanted them most, teasing and touching and rasping, with fingernails catching on a waterdrop here and there.

And then Draco put his hands where Harry wanted them, followed by Severus’s hands on his arse, and the world could go hang for a while.

*

 _He’s so responsive,_ Draco thought.

Harry was intimidating, a little, in how open and happy he seemed about what they were doing. Draco knew he would have been far more restrained and embarrassed about approaching an established pair of lovers. But once he was down on the bed and Draco got to explore Harry with his lips while Severus took off all their clothes, the fearsome thoughts vanished.

Harry was happy and open, and that was all to Draco’s benefit.

Harry didn’t flinch when Draco touched the round scar in the center of his chest that Draco knew—because Harry had discussed those memories with both of them—had been left by the Horcrux locket. He only kissed Draco when Draco wondered aloud whether _he’d_ left any of those scars. And when Draco hesitated, overwhelmed by the new _presence_ in his bed, Harry abruptly rolled over on top of Draco and pinned him down.

 _Harry Potter, naked and on top of me!_ Draco thought, and it was still frightening when he phrased the thought like that. Then he noticed Harry’s eyes glowing at him, bright and blurred without glasses, and he smiled and gave in to Harry’s kisses.

They might have stayed there all night, kissing, if not for the way Severus began to stare at them. Draco was familiar with that stare from years ago, and he smiled and reached out. Severus hesitated only one moment before he let himself be drawn into the chaos.

*

The two boys were considerate of his leg, and the scars on his throat. But they weren’t considerate of each other. They fell into the kisses with a passion that seared Severus, that made him remember the way he had been when he was young.

Or younger. As Draco was always reminding him when he got into this strain, he wasn’t dead yet.

But he was the one who maneuvered them until they were all lying comfortably on the bed, and Severus was in the middle, and he had hands on either side of him and bodies slipping over him, and both mouths kissing him at once.

Harry’s more thoughtful mouth fastened on his throat, avoiding the scars but coming close enough to cause them to tingle. Draco, more familiar with this, slid down Severus’s body and immediately got to work on his cock. Severus swallowed a moan and a curse. They’d discussed this, since Draco seemed to feel the need of an actual plan to seduce Harry Potter, and that was _not_ in the plan.

But then Harry rolled on top of him and began to kiss and crush him with his eagerness, both at once, and it was hard to remember what Severus had so objected to.

He cradled Harry in his arms, keeping him from moving where he would get in Draco’s way or do more harm than good. He reached down, carefully cupping Harry’s balls, and felt him buck. Severus smiled, made sure that his bad leg was in a comfortable position, and then tapped the back of Draco’s head until he raised it.

Severus breathed in between the bolts of pleasure, and said, “I think it would be best like _this_.”

With more cursing and laughing than he would have dared to contemplate this morning, he got everyone arranged in what was more or less a circle—and it involved a spell to enlarge the bed, but Severus could have cast that in his _sleep_. Draco could go back to sucking his cock, but only if he was lying so Harry could also reach _his_. And Severus had a tempting arse to play with and more balls to cup.

It didn’t take long after that, and Severus would have been a fool to try and control the pace. He arched up, knowing from the smile around him that Draco could take it, that Draco knew how to, and also how not to end up as a fool or with a mess on his face.

And Harry was jerking in front of him, overexcited and approaching the end, but from Draco’s low grunts, he hadn’t done it without bringing Draco along. Severus carefully reached around, trying to concentrate when his hands were shaking from Draco’s strong mouth, and _pulled_ once, where it would matter.

_Ah. There._

Harry came with a low moan. Draco followed with a satisfied one, and then Severus, vaguely smug that he’d held out so long before pleasure robbed him of every feeling but itself. He tipped over on his side and then winced and moved at once as his leg ached.

But Draco was already shifting, bracing himself as a pillow for the leg with long practice. And then Harry did the same thing, watching Draco with close attentiveness and the aftermath of pleasure shining in his face.

Adapting himself to what they needed of him. As careful as if they hadn’t just had sex. Severus thought words to show his appreciation were beyond him at the moment, but he did reach out and drape an arm over Harry’s hip.

Harry let loose an enormous sigh of contentment. Draco made no sound, but Severus knew the shifting of muscles against him and what they conveyed as well as he knew his own.

He closed his eyes. The old and the new, the familiar and the unfamiliar, and Harry had become part of them as easily as he tended unicorn foals, or rescued the garden from Sunburst, or asked Severus questions about how to handle his memories.

As easy, as happy, as beloved as magic.

**The End. ******


End file.
